


for him

by mirabi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, energetic hinata, sleepy kageyama, there's no kenma or kuroo really they're just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 22:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11278044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirabi/pseuds/mirabi
Summary: Kageyama is unbearably tired and Hinata is just as unbearably energetic.





	for him

**Author's Note:**

> my first haikyuu!! fic! 
> 
> the title is for troye sivan's 'for him'. it's a real cute song that i thought matched kagehina pretty well; check it out!

Kageyama was having a rough day, to be brief. He’d adjusted to university life ages ago, gotten used to even more intensive volleyball practice for the college team, and even accustomed himself to living with Hinata, but nothing could prepare him for the exhaustion all-nighters gave him. After staying up the entire Tuesday night studying — attempting to study — he barely made it to his morning class, chemistry, and took a particularly difficult exam; no time for coffee left him a zombie by noon. 

 

As he stumbled back to his — and Hinata’s — apartment, Kageyama was sure his energy had been drained entirely. This, he realized, was wrong, as soon as he opened the door, was met with Hinata’s smiling face and immediate boisterous babble, and felt himself get impossibly _more_ tired.

 

“Hey Bakageyama! You’ll never guess what happened today. So I was with Kuroo and Kenma and—“ 

 

Surely if Kageyama pretended to listen Hinata would quiet down faster.

 

“— And then Kuroo jumped the fence! Over it like whoosh and I was like—“

 

Okay, maybe if he tried to ask Hinata to kindly _shut up_. 

 

“Hinata, be quiet for a sec—“ “—But then Kenma actually put down his game and slapped him! It was so scary for someone so short and I think I never want to piss off—“

 

That didn’t work either. Kageyama’s exhausted brain was running out of options. 

 

“—And here I am now, completely fine! So did that test g—“

 

Finally, Hinata was cut off abruptly as Kageyama leaned down and swiftly pressed his lips to the former’s, surprisingly devoid of any harsh pressure Hinata may have expected. The kiss lasted only as long as it needed to as Kageyama pulled away, and, seeing Hinata’s shocked, but more importantly, _silent_ , face, stalked off to his bedroom. There, he had little time to think about the implications of his action — friends don’t kiss, do they? — before drifting off into a well deserved nap. 

 

***

 

When Kageyama woke up, he was unsurprised to find traces of his exhaustion as he rubbed away the sleep from his eyes. For a moment he sat, unwilling to let go of a little more sleep, before sighing and accepting the fact that he was truly awake. His phone told him it was five in the afternoon, and he sighed as he read through his text messages.

 

From: Dumbass

2/8

[13:51] going out 4 little b back soon

 

From: Dumbass

2/8

[13:53] n u r so dead!!!! u cant jus do stuff lik tht and not explain!!!! c u l8r

 

There were a few from his classmates about their chemistry test as well as one from his mother, but he read through those quickly and returned to Hinata’s. On one hand, his grammar was horrible, but on the other, the message didn’t explicitly say he was angry at Kageyama for kissing him (just for running away to sleep after).

 

Oh, right. Feelings.

 

Not the best at relationships or romantic attraction, Kageyama had never really considered his feelings toward Hinata. It wasn’t like he normally had overwhelming desires to court him, but as soon as the former remembered the short sensation of Hinata’s lips against his, he found he definitely would not mind doing it again. 

 

So he did like Hinata, after so many years of friendship. _Fuck_.

 

He supposed this wasn’t an awful surprise, and at least Hinata wasn’t a terrible person — unlike his texting grammar —  or someone not close to Kageyama. This was not his biggest issue, though, as Hinata was probably home judging from the time of his messages and the blaring noise of the TV in another room.

 

Kageyama groaned lightly and rose from the bed, stretching before straightening his pants and shirt. Well, _it’s now or never_ , he thought, and opened the door to his room. As he approached their living room, various scenarios ran through his mind, none ending positively, and many images of Hinata laughing at him, ignoring him, appeared. By the time he arrived, Hinata had shut the TV off and sat silently on their couch. 

 

“Sleep well?” Hinata’s voice was unexpectedly soft and calm as he turned to Kageyama. The taller of the two took a seat next to Hinata on the couch.

 

“Yeah, I guess,” he responded, “Listen, I’m sorry for what I did. I was tired, and—“

 

“And?”

 

Kageyama hesitated. Was his confession possibly worth whatever discomfort rejection could bring? Definitely. “And I like you. I think. Dumbass.”

 

Hinata was silent again, before his face broke into what was quite possibly the widest smile Kageyama had ever seen. “Well, that’s a relief! My heart was all like _whoosh_ and jeez, Kageyama, you worried me,” the redhead said, throwing an arm around his friend (though perhaps ‘friend’ was an inappropriate term to use after this display).

 

From this moment, Kageyama knew his worries were needless; they didn’t need titles or silly traditions — just a little better communication, maybe.


End file.
